vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kira Kimimura
Kira Kimimura is a powerful and young kitsune. As her great Power grew over time, Kira's father decided to move. They moved down the street from Damon's house, On her first night in the house a vampire broke in but was killed by Kira. Kira used illusions and her father though it. History Kirai Kimimura was born in October, 19 and found out she was a Kitsune at age 10, she began using her powers and manipulating people, she was very kind and intelligent. A prophet said she would be the strongest, Kitsune to ever live. She lived with her father and her aunt. She would learn to utilize her powers by reading a ancient Grimoire, her father, tried to kill her but was possesed by something. When her aunt was murdered her father went into a deep depression. She transformed into a Kitsune at age 15 and nearly got killed by a Hunter of the Five. Kira father revealed he was a Kitsune and there relationship was restored. Physical Appearance Kira is described as a beautiful asian women, she has fair skin and has almond shaped eyes, the color of a tree. Kira is tall and very slim for her age. Her father gets paid a lot, so she is shown wearing fancy and designer clothing Personality Kira is kind and intelligent, She is a know it all and tends to talk to much, she is lazy and hates attending school because it's hard especially keeping straight A's. She is also very sassy mouthing off to people when saying a annoying comment. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting' - Abilitiy to turn into anything found in nature. *'Kitsunetsuki'- Possession. *'Hoshi no Tama' - The kitsune star ball. *'Fox-fire (''kitsune-bi) '- Kitsune can produce fire and lightning by rubbing their tails. Kitsune can also create small balls of fire and even breathe fire. *'Dream Manipulation''' - Willful manifestation in the dreams of others *'Flight' *'Magic' - Kitsune can study any normal field of magic. *'Mind Control '- A kitsune can cause someone to see anything the kitsune wishes, or overlook anything the kitsune wants them to, similar to compulsion. *'Malach '- They are a race of tentacled creatures that possess the living or undead. These creatures spread a virus in them, and the size of a pinhead or big enough to swallow your entire arm. *'Others' - Greater powers include bending time and space, drive people mad, or take fantastic shapes such as a tree of incredible height or a second moon in the sky. Additional Abilities *'Swordsmenship- She is a highly talented Swordsmen and can use it against people, shown when she stabbed Damon and Elena, sensing they were vampires.' *'Athleticness- She can do flips and is very flexible able to jump high and shows tremendous speed, along with strength,' Weaknesses *'Empty Memory Sphere': If a kitsune's ball of memories is emptied then that kitsune will die. *'Feelings': Kitsune are also victim of their own feelings. A kitsune's emotions can cause them harm or distract them. The Sin of Regret can even kill a kitsune outright. *'Freedom': It is very important to the kitsune. They do not accept being forced into something they do not wish and do not like being bound or trapped. Doing so weakens the kitsune and is frowned upon by other kitsune. *'Promise': Kitsune must keep their promises or suffer a deterioration in their rank and power. *'Canids/Canidae (Dogs, Wolves, Coyotes)': Kitsune are known to have a great fear and hatred of dogs and wolves. Some become so rattled by their presence, that they will revert to the shape of a fox and flee instantly. Category:Supernaturals Category:Female